Peter's Rosebud
by Alynelovesyou2
Summary: Omegaverse. Peter Pan was successful in restoring his power and youth to Neverland. Now as the ruler of his island, Peter desires the one thing he doesn't have. A mate. His powers decided to give him what he wants and an omega is born from a giant rosebud. Full Summary Inside! Alpha!Peter OC!Omega. Possessive sweet/dark peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Peter's Rosebud**

 **Summary: Omegaverse. Peter Pan was successful in restoring his power and youth to Neverland. Now as the ruler of his island, Peter desires the one thing he doesn't have. A mate. Being on the island meant he never came into contact with an omega. He desired to have one of his own, but could never find one in the real world. He wanted one that was made for him, perfect in every way. One day a large bloom appears in the middle of Peter's camp, when it finally opens, it reveals a young female omega. She's everything Peter had wished for. But when a pirate Alpha appears on the island, Peter must do everything he can to insure the safety of his little Rosebud.**  
 **Paring: Peter Pan /OC**

 **Rating: M for Lemons, Language, and Potential Graphic material.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME nor do I own the ideas of Alpha/Beta/Omega relationships. There is no Emma, Snow, Henry, or Rumpelstiltskin in this story. This is just for fun so if you do not like then please feel free to read elsewhere!**

 **Peter's Rosebud  
Chapter One  
The Mysterious Bud**

It was a normal day on the island of Neverland. Ever since the curse had been broken all those years ago, Peter and the lost boys were able to settle in and enjoy their time in their little place of heaven. The young beta's followed their Alpha leader faithfully, living peacefully in the forest of Neverland.

The day's dragged on, and Peter's shadow brought in new recruits to expand his village of lost betas. Soon, the whole island was filled with his colony. Pan's army was standing strong, even though he didn't need them. Nothing on Neverland happened without him knowing. It was the beauty of being the King.

But as time passes, not a single wrinkle formed on the young alpha's face, he began to have a weird feeling form in the pit of his stomach that seemed to connect to his immortal heart.

He desired a mate. A mother perhaps, to the lost betas. What he desired most overall was to have an omega of his own. To be able to bury himself deep into the warm heat, and satisfied all his burning sexual needs. To have someone warm his bed at night, or perhaps accompany him in a flight around his Island.

Never before has he ever encounter one, for they were very rare and often already bound to another Alpha. He had sent his shadow countless times to search for an omega, but every time his shadow had come up empty handed.

Now, as he sat on a tree trunk, watching the boys dance around the huge bonfire, he found himself lost in the flames. Peter Pan stared deep into them, like he was in a trance, almost memorized by the bright orange and yellow waves. But it wasn't so much the fire that seemed to hold him there frozen, but what he saw in the fire.

A face. A girl's face.

It startled him at first, but as the magical image became stronger, he noticed how absolutely beautiful she was, even though her eyes were closed. The hair that surrounded her face was as bright, as if her hair was the fire. Her skin was creamy and not a single imperfection graced the luscious flesh.

He could help himself, with eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Pan began to lean forward toward the flames. His magical body began to levitate as he floated toward the fire. Pan subconsciously became aware that the boys around him stopped their dancing and were staring at him in wonder. But he could care less, for Peter's eyes were trained on the strange vision of the young beauty in front of him.

He focused closer, but once he became close enough to feel the heat kiss his face, the image vanished.

The sudden change finally snapped him back into reality. It was then that he felt a hand grasp my shoulder. Like a reflex, Peter twisted around till he had the advantage on the boy who had dared to touch him.

Beta Felix, Pan's most trusted companion, and second in command, did not try to derail his move, instead he moved with his strength and ended up lying flat on the ground, submitting to the Alpha male.

"Felix," he greeted, "You of all people should know to never sneak up on me."

Pan let him up, watching with a smirk as he dusted himself off.

"Peter, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

He nodded nonchalantly, giving him a casual shrug. "Of course! Why would I be otherwise?" He took the time to glance around to see all the boys staring at them with confused expression. "I believe it's bed time boys!" He clapped, sending the boys scrambling away to their designated tents, trees, or barrows.

Once Peter and Felix were alone, Pan moved to look back at the slowly dying fire. The image did not return, and he turned away in disappointment. Peter began to walk towards his tree house, but Felix stopped him before he could take flight.

"What were you looking at?" He asks, uncovering his hood.

Peter turned to him with his trademark smirk. "The fire, it was quite mesmerizing tonight."

Felix scoffed, obviously knowing Pan to well. "Come on Peter, you were looking at something in the fire. What was it?"

Pan suddenly became defensive. "None of your concern." With that, he turned around and flew to his secluded home. A place only he could have access to due to his skill in flight.

If Pan were to be honest, he didn't really know what he saw in the fire. It was a beautiful girl, but who was she? And what did it mean?

He laid in his hammock that night; his dreams filled with that strange beauty's face and the mystery of what her eyes might have looked like.

The next day Peter Pan was woken by the shouts of distressed from his lost boys.

He shot out of his tree house, fully aware and alert of any danger that dared to challenge him.

Instead Pan was met with a large purple, yellow, and red rose bud, growing out of the bonfire pit. It was huge, taller than Pan by a foot, and wide enough to fit few lost boys in.

He gracefully landed on the ground with a thump, cocking his head at the large bloom. "What the bloody hell is this?" He shouted, requesting an answer immediately.

The young betas were silent, and Pan was beginning to get irritated with the lack of responses. He gave them a growl, making them cower in fear of their king and alpha.

"Felix!" He shouted, and in no time he by Pan's side. His expression matched Pan's as they stared at this large rose bud that made its home in the middle of the camp.

"What is it?" He questions.

"For once, I haven't a fucking clue." And to be honest, Peter truly didn't have an idea of what this large flower was. "But I know who might."

Tinkerbell was never Peter's favorite person in the world. She was an Alpha female, and at one time she had an omega herself. But once Peter had arrived in Neverland and took all the magic for himself, Tinkerbell lost her wings, her mate, and her fairy powers. Since then, the blonde fairy has held a huge grudge on the Neverland Ruler.

Peter had respected the fairy enough to let her stay in Neverland undisturbed. But with this abnormality growing in his home, he seeks answers only a wise fairy may know.

The deep connection Peter felt with Neverland gave him the exact pinpoint on where the fairy was.

He found her playing with some dirt and flowers, she looked to be gardening herbs. As soon as his foot touched the ground, Tinker Bell visibly stiffened.

"Hey there Tink," he nearly hissed, sending chills up and down her spine.

The retired fairy turned around with a surprised expression. "What are you doing here Pan?"

He shrugged, walking closer. "This is my island."

She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. "You never come to visit me," she paused, "unless you want something."

Kissing his teeth at her, Pan smirks. "Oh Tink, you know me so well."

She rolled her eyes, dusting her hands off from the dirt. "What else do you want Pan? You've already got everything, what could I possibly help you with?" He could tell her temper with him was growing thin.

The urge to toy with the fairy tickled Pan's thoughts, but he needed answer; no time for games.

Giving her a sincere look, his playfulness gone. "Look, I just need you to identify a particular plant-"

"That's it!" The blonde scoffed, throwing her hands up.

He glared at her. "You didn't let me finish," he growl. She shuts her mouth and returns to her previous posture. Pan continues, "This plant, or should I say flower, decided to burst from the ground in the middle of our camp site. It's huge, nothing like I've seen before. I can't tell if it's dangerous or not."

Tinker bell began to look interested. She leans forward, her hand coming up to her chin. "A flower you say? What does it look like?"

He shrugged, "It looks like a huge rose bud, yellow, red, and purple. Quite beautiful really. But, it's new and strange and I don't like it in my camp." he hissed, crossing his arms. "So, will you come with me or do I have to drag you?"

When they returned back to camp, they were met with a few lost boys surrounding the large bud.

One of the lost boys took a sword and swung it towards the flower. It slammed into the flower's walls before bouncing off as if he had hit a wall of stone.

Peter suddenly felt a burst of anger. "What are you doing?" He snarled, stalking towards his boys.

He grabbed the young beta's sword and threw it to the side.

The lost boy step back, his head down and hoods on. "We apologize sir, we were just trying to see if we could open it."

"You best not do anything you were not told to do again," Peter snarled, glaring. "Or there will be consequences!"

The bowed in obedience.

Peter turned around to see Tinkerbell staring at the new addition to the camp with a bewildered expression. He watched as she slowly approached the huge rosebud. Once she was close enough, she lifted her hand and placed it gingerly against the petal. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

Peter watched with curiosity, cocking his head to the side.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Oh Neverland!" She gasped, taking a step back. "It can't be!"

This got Peter's attention. "What? What is it?!" His patients was running down with the fairy.

Tinkerbell turned, giving Pan a hopeful smile. "It is an omega!"

Peter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A-an Omega?" He abnormally stuttered, taken back by the news.

He could feel his body respond the news, and he couldn't help himself but walk closer to the bud, and put his hand against the petal. Instantly his body was filled with heat of want, need, and desire. It was too much for him so he had to pull away.

He gave Tinkerbell a bewildered expression. "How is this possible?"

Tinkerbell shrugged, tapping her chin lightly with her fingers. "I'm not sure, but I do have a theory."

Pan couldn't help but snarl with impatience, "Well! Get out with it!"

Tinkerbell held up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay!" She glared at the young boy. "My theory is that you, Peter Pan, have thought about having an omega so much, Neverland decided to give you exactly what you want."

The boy crosses his arms. "So what you're saying is that the omega is here, in this flower, was made because I desired it?"

Tink nodded.

Pan threw his hands up in a victorious manner. "Then this is fantastic! Hence again, Peter Pan gets what he wants!"

The lost boys around him cheered at the sound of their leader's expressive happiness.

Peter then pulled out his dagger. "Then shall we open it so I may retrieve my omega?" He stepped towards the bud, raising his dagger to penetrate the flower walls.

"No wait! I wouldn't do that!" Tinkerbelle yelled from her spot, taking a step forward to stop the immortal boy.

Pan huffed in annoyance. "And why not pixie?"

Tink bristled at the name but she pushed it away. "The Omega is not ready to come out! She could potentially be growing within the flower, who knows what age she will be if you open it too early. I believe when she hits maturity, she will bloom with the flower."

Peter sighed and pushed his dagger back into its slot. "How long?"

"Give it three Neverland days, and if she doesn't come out, then I would wait some more."

Reluctantly, Peter nods and dismisses her. He stands and stares at the large bloom. Placing a hand on the huge petal, Peter could feel the pulse of a heartbeat inside.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Peter's Rosebud is back!**

 **I cannot wait to show you what I have in store for this story!**

 **If you haven't already, please check out my other stories!**

 **Thank you so much for being patient with me in getting this out!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's Rosebud**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hatching**

Peter Pan wasn't a patient individual. He did what the fairy had told him and waited three days for his omega to bloom. But as the sun began to set, Peter circled the rose bud with a heated expression.

Felix watched from the tree line, his hood covering his face. He would always be loyal to Peter, but his behavior lately has gotten him worried.

"She should be out by now," Pan said coldly, pacing back and forth now. He had taken good care of the bud the past few days; he had set up guards to protect the flower and even attempted to water it once in awhile.

"What if Tink lied? What if there's no omega inside?" Felix spoke up, his voice deep and scratchy.

Pan didn't even look at him. "No, I felt it too. The heat coming off from inside pulled at my instincts. Only omegas can have that effect on an Alpha."

Felix became curious. He never spent much time around the rose bud, only when he came to make sure the boys were following Pan's orders. Slowly, he approached the huge flower, the beautiful petals of purple, yellow, and red shined in the last bit of daylight. As he raised his hand to touch, he was stopped with a dagger at his throat.

Peter was livid as he held his trusty weapon to his best friend. His eyes burned with a passion Felix had never seen before. They were silent, both in moving as they stared into each other.

Finally Pan spoke, "I do not like people touching what belongs to me. You are no exception." His words were cold, harsh, and Felix couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"Yes Alpha," Felix lowered his hand and gaze submissively. "I was only curious."

Peter smirked, "Curiosity killed the beta." He dropped his dagger and turned away from him, returning to his anxious pacing.

Felix moved back to the tree line, a safe distance away. He almost turned to leave when Pan's voice stopped him.

"I do not wish to be like that to you," he said quietly, not looking at the faithful lost boy. Felix didn't turn around, just listening to what Peter had to say.

The boy continued, "But this omega is very important to me, to the lost boys."

Felix took in his words. "I understand," he stated deeply, before continuing on his way.

Peter turned to see Felix leave. Normally he would order the beta to return, but he knew that Felix wanted to be alone at the moment. He hadn't meant to be so aggressive, especially to his most trusted friend. But the surge of protectiveness that coursed through his body when he saw Felix reach for his omega was too much for Pan not to react.

He was starting to become worried that the omega inside was not going to come out, or if he waited too long, she may be too old to be on Neverland. Of course age wouldn't matter when he buries himself deep into the omega's heat, but Peter craved youth.

The sun had finally disappeared and the forest was dark and quiet. Pan almost wanted to give up, perhaps tomorrow would be the day.

Peter placed his hand on the petal once more, sighing as the familiar heat invaded his body. "Good night my sweet pet," he whispered quietly, pushing off and away to take his leave.

But as he almost passed the tree lines, a soft ripping sound could be heard. Quickly, Peter spins around to see a glowing light beginning to form within his rosebud. Excitement filled his core and he couldn't help but race to the source of light.

The bud began to shake, and slowly the leaves began to peel away, revealing a small figure crouching tightly into a ball. The first thing Pan noticed was the blazing red hair. He couldn't help but stand still, the light was shining from within the small girl in front of him. Her red hair was burning as if it was set on fire.

Ever so slowly, the girl picked up her hand and locked eyes with pan. Liquid gold flashed against forest green as the omega made first eye contact with the very first person she has ever seen.

And just like that, an imprint was made.

As if hypnotized, Peter felt himself frozen as he watched the beautiful girl begin to stand. She looked to be sixteen, slightly shorter than him. She had a purple, yellow, and red dress on, that looked to be made out of the flower petal itself. She had an hourglass figure, with large hips yet slender legs. Her skin was a creamy color, and her cheeks were flushed red. But it was her eyes that held his attention the lost. They were a brilliant gold color, mixing into the black of her pupil.

Her lips parted slightly, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile. Peter couldn't help but smile in return, the girl in the fire was now standing before him. The light began to fade and darkness seemed to take over. This brought a frown to the girl's face, and she broke their gaze to look around her and the dark forest.

A whimper began to bubble from her throat, causing Peter to take a step closer. "Shush, it's alright. Come with me," he says gently, reaching out to offer her his hand.

The girl accepted his hand, and as soon as their skin made contact with one another, their bodies were filled with intense heat, warmth, and desire. Peter could help but gasp, taking it in as his body surged with energy. His hand encased hers and it took all his power not to drag the girl to him with force. Instead, he gently helped her out of the large flower.

The girl in return felt grateful to be out of the flower, and sought comfort in the person she imprinted on. She brought her body into Pan, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

The boy was at first startled by her sudden action, but felt overjoyed to have this new omega make the first move. He was so new at this, and even though his body wanted nothing more than to rip the dress off the girl, he knew he had to start slow. He didn't want to harm or scare the poor girl away from him, so instead he put his charm on.

"Hello," he said calmly, causing her to look up at him.

In a small voice, she mimicked his words. "Hello?" Her voice was quiet and magical, like wind chimes.

Peter smiled brightly, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

The girl scrunched her eyebrows together. "Peter…Pan?"

"Yes, and what is your name?"

The girl looked confused at first, but soon she knew what he wanted. "Me? I'm...I do not know."

Peter then realized that she was literally just born, and didn't have a name yet. "I have an idea," he tells her. "I shall give you a name."

The girl looked excited and eager. The immortal boy continued, "I shall call you, Rose, and you will now be my Rosebud."

Peter grabbed a hold of Rose's waist, lifting them into the air.

At first the omega was startled, but the comfort from the alpha was enough to smooth her through the new experience of flight. Pan brought her to his tree house, where he reluctantly let her go. The omega took in her surroundings, grateful to be in a place where light was also present.

"This is our home," Peter tells her, his eyes watching her.

"Home?" The omega questions, walking around in the small space. She walked over to the hammock, touching it. "Home!" She said more confidently. She turns to smile at Peter. "Is this nest?" She asks, referring to the hammock.

Peter coughed awkwardly, he forgot that omegas like to build nest. "Yes," he confirms to her. His breathing begins to increase as his desire for her slowly climbs. He wanted nothing more than to mount her then and there; his growing member made that very known.

The omega nods and crawls onto the hammock, looking almost panicked as it sways from her weight. Pan couldn't help but chuckle, finding amusement in his new omegas actions. "Don't worry, it'll swing a bit."

He walks closer to her, almost predatory, his eyes never leaving her. She stares at him, taking in his features as if memorizing them. "Peter?" She speaks, snapping him out of his admiring.

"Yes my little Rosebud?" He purrs, sitting on the hammock to join her.

She sits up, crawling to him. She begins to sniff him, taking in long drags of his scent. "You Alpha?" She ask innocently.

Peter felt himself puff out his chest a little. "Why yes I am little one."

"We mate now yes?"

Pan let out a huge bark of a laugh, taken back by her openness. He never imagined he would have a beautiful omega in his bed, actually wanting to mate him. Although the act of mating and binding to a female was borderline adulthood, Pan couldn't find himself to give a damn. He will forever be frozen at the age of eighteen, and the power of Neverland will forever be his.

Besides, every King needs a Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sexual Grapic Content**

 **Peter's Rosebud**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Meeting the Lost Boys**

The omega under him withered as Peter assaulted her neck with kisses. She mewed and purred at the attention his fingers were giving her bundle of nerves, feeling her wetness and heat consume him dangerously.

Peter could smell her heat and it was driving him insane; his hard member was solid and ready as it rubbed up against her little thigh. She clings to his shoulders, clawing his skin before making her way up to his unruly hair. He growled and bit her neck tenderly while she gripped his locks.

"Mine," he hisses as he pulls his teeth away from her skin. He pulled back enough to look down at her. Her pouty lips, rosey cheeks, and messy hair made her look incredibly sexy and deliciously ravishingly.

Rose bites her lips as she stares up at the alpha. She hasn't been around for long but already everything in her body told her that this man above her was her source of life and love. He was handsome, in a boyish way. But what he was doing to her made her think that he was much older and well experience.

"Oh alpha," she cries out, the feeling of his fingers building up her first orgasm. Her heat was itching for some kind of release, and this alpha was giving it to her. But she wanted more. "Please mount me alpha!"

Peter could almost cum in his pants at her words. He didn't want to disappoint her so he reached down to pull off his trousers, springing his neglected cock free.

He wasted no time in positioning himself and sinking into her, groaning at the tight wet heat that surrounded him. "Neverland!" He shouts as he clenches his teeth from finishing too early.

"Please Alpha!" The omega mewed. "Please fuck me harder!"

This was all Peter could have ever dreamed of. A beautiful woman begging him, wanting him, and she was completely new and untouched. He obeyed her wishes and began to speed up his pace.

She clawed his back and his hand found her hair, pulling it tightly but gently to the side while he assaulted her neck. His alpha instincts were kicking in and he was unleashing it onto the submissive pet below him. In a swift motion, he pulled out and tossed her over onto her stomach before entering her once more. He pulled her hips up while he fucked her harder, driving into the heat that swallowed him whole.

She cried out as orgasm after orgasm racked her, and Peter could feel himself coming close to the edge.

After a few more thrust he couldn't hold back anymore and released within her swollen core. He groaned while pumping a few more times, leaning down to sink his teeth once more into her sensitive flesh to leave his mark.

She whimpers in pain but allows him to do so; her instinct reminding her that this was necessary. Once he released her, he fell down beside her, his breathing ragged. She was snuggled into his side instantly, her arms wrapping around his sides as she buries herself into his warmth.

His hand came up to pet her side affectionately. "That was good," he commented, staring up at the ceiling while still trying to come down from his high.

She giggles, "Does this mean that I am your mate?"

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. A mate meant an eternity bond that was unbreakable. Rose would be his and only his, but he would also be hers and only hers. He had to bite back the growl that was beginning to form at the idea of someone else taking her. He knew there were no other alphas on the island, but if news of an omega begins to spread, he was sure he would have more visitors to deal with. Neverland knows he would gut any man or woman who dared come near his new mate.

With that last thought, he looked down at his hopeful omega and gave her his boyish grin. "Oh course love, you're all mine."

"Yay!" She squeals, before moving to straddle him.

He smiles up at her. "What are you doing sweet thing?"

She reflects his smile before leaning down to kiss his lips. Her sweet taste was addicting and Peter could feel his body respond to her. She pulls back to purr, "You didn't think we were done did you?"

Peter couldn't believe his ears. He really struck the jackpot with this one.

With a growl, Peter flipped her over, dominating her for the rest of the night.

For the next three days, Peter and Rose did not leave the tree house. Every once in awhile Peter would fly out and bring back fresh fruit for his new mate. Rose continued to stay in bed, constantly moving the pillows and requesting for more blankets.

Peter thought it was cute and obeyed every wish she had.

Once her heat had died down, Peter concluded that it time to show Rose her new home.

He stepped through the window, his hands full of Neverland grapefruit as his feet touched the wooden floor. His eyes landed on the sleeping figure that resided in his hammock and a smile spread across his face. He practically skipped over to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Wakey wakey."

She groans and turns over.

"Don't you want to see the Island?" Peter pressed on, knowing full well that she would want to go an explore.

His acquisitions were right for Rose turned over and peeked up at him through the blanket

"Really?" She says excitedly. "I get to go out there?" She points towards the window, causing Peter to laugh.

"Of course silly, did you think I would coop you up here for the rest of your life?"

She replies with a shrug. "It's more room than the rose."

Peter frowned, he had forgotten that she had only ever been in two places. "Well, this Island is now yours. You may go as you please, but you must tell me first."

The young girl hopped to her feet, dressed in a forest green dress, skips over to him and drapes an arm over his shoulder. "If the island is mine then why must I tell you where I go?"

A wave of protectiveness and dominance washes over Peter and he snaps his head to her sharply. With a growl he answers, "Because the Island is still dangerous."

Rose cowards back from his tone and her eyes cast downwards.

Guilt filled Peter immediately and his eyes softened as he looked down at his mate. With a gentle finger, he tilted her chin up to where she was once more looking at him. She was so innocent, that she didn't know much about life or how the world works. "I do not want you to get hurt. It'll take some time for the island to know who you are. But once it does you won't have to worry much. Although, if you ever see or encounter a stranger who does not belong on the island, you must tell me at once!"

Rose nods in understanding, her bottom lip being chewed on by her front teeth.

"Here, how about I introduce you to the lost boys," Peter suggest, his hand coming down to caress hers.

She gives him a bright smile and follows him towards the window.

Staring into her eyes, Peter wraps his hand around her waist. Green mist engulfed them and before she knew it, they were lifted into the air and out the window. Her body fills with bliss and she looks around eagerly to take in the environment. Green trees, earthy grounds, and a blue sky that had hints of yellow and pink where the sun was rising upon the island.

Once her feet hit the ground, Rose was aware of many pair of eyes on her. Her faces flushes red and she grips onto Peter's arm nervously. The first boy she noticed was a tall blond boy, leaning against the tree and staring towards them with an emotionless face.

Peter followed her gaze and noticed Felix. Although the first instinct was to claim his mate in front of the other male, he trusted Felix with his life, and therefore, trusted him to not betray him.

Pasting a large grin on, Peter stepped to the side and held Rose's hand up as if putting her on display. "Lost boy! Meet your new mother and Queen!" He shouts, and the lost boys erupt into a roar of cheers.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" The boys of all ages chanted, clapping their hands and bowing to Rose.

Rose was taken back but felt the honor. She dipped her head and smiled at them which only encouraged them more. There was a clear of a throat and Rose looks up to see the mysterious blond boy had walked closer to them. He bows his head in respect.

"Rose this is Fleix, my beta and right hand man. Felix...meet my rose," Peter introduces them, smiling between them.

Rose gives Felix a smile, but his stone cold face remained the same. Rose frowned, there was something about this beta that didn't seem right and she made a mental note to stay away from him as much as possible.

She felt a tug on her dress and she looks down to see a small boy, about seven or so, look up at her with wonder. "Are you really our mother?" The cute voice made her heart swell and she looked towards Peter.

He nods in approval and she turns back towards the youngling and crouches down to his level. "It looks to be that way," she replies with a giggle.

He claps his hands and jumps up and down. "Does that mean you'll tell us stories and sing us to sleep?"

She scrunches her eyebrows together. "Stories?" She says in confusion which in return Peter touched her shoulder.

"Now Tootles, Mother here is still very new to this world. You're going to have to let her get use to it before she can come up with some stories," Peter explains.

Tootles nods in understanding before running off to join the other lost boys on their duties. Rose rises back to her feet. "What are stories?" She asks Peter in wonder.

Peter gives her a crooked smile. "Stories are tales of adventures that can either be real or not. They are told to be entertaining."

The red haired girl looks at him with interest. "Can you tell me a story?"

Peter leans down to kiss her forehead. "I will tonight at the bonfire!"

Excitement fills the omega and she couldn't wait for tonight.

"Now, let me show you where we shall bathe," Peter says, grabbing her hand and lifting off into the air. She giggles and holds on tight, letting the wind flow through her hair while she breaths in the freshness that surrounds her.


	4. AN

**Hello lovelies**  
 **Sorry this is not an update! I just wanted to let you know that from now on I will be continuing my stories on Wattpad under the username Alynelovesyou.**  
 **I have more fun over there and will most likely update more often there. I also have some stories that are publish there and not here. I will slowly be transferring all my stories to that site.**  
 **Fan fiction has been great but I am on to better things! /strong/p**  
 **Thank you so much for you support throughout the years and I hope to see ya'll over there soon! /strong/p**  
 **I love you all so much!/strong/p**  
 **Alyne**


End file.
